User talk:D3Reap3R
Feel free to leave me any message you want! Good Work Hello D3,let me welcome you properly to the Wiki. I think you are making a great work on here and its good to have a Emmisary's Opinion always. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks D3, I will be out for the weekend. This means i cant help a lot in the wiki for these two days, so if you have any problem contact User:Lady Michelle, or User:Ajraddatz. 19:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Great article on manaless champions. BTW I'm back - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Shacoo block lifted Sure I just lift the protection. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Champions' First Apperance Sure go ahead. Although, if its okay with you, i would like to add that date into the infobox instead of the trivia. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Use this new tag after the "date" tage. Look at how it works: Alistar :| crdate = 7th Week :- KazMx (Message me! ) 15:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey nice, work you should apply for Rollback User. It is a step closer to be and administrator. - KazMx (Message me! ) 20:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Spells Hey D3, how are you? Well... right to the point, I was wondering if you can help with the Spells pages, they are messy and the user that was working in the articles didn't came back. - KazMx (Message me! ) 00:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you Hey Reap, I'm very pleased to hear from new members of League of Legends Wiki, currently I'm very busy with the pre-med, so i wont be editing as much as I wold like to. Enjoy yourself in the Wiki and leave a message if you need anything. 02:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) File:Baleful strike.jpg Marked for deletion, file unused. - KazMx (Message me! ) 05:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hello what did you needed the picture for? And now that you mention it, I'm going to china for a month, and I really need someone to take charge of the wiki while I'm gone, could you do that?- KazMx (Message me! ) 04:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok now all 's Abilities should be correct: , , , and . Or if you like: , , , and . BTW I deleted the file and uploaded a new one. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing AP, Damage etc ... Yo... i saw that nearly every articles concerning the things ya can improve with items (AP, Crit, MR etc ... ya know what i mean, dunno the english word ^^) are in the stub category, so i wanna edit them a bit ;) But i was wondering whether there is a concrete format demanded ... shall i do it like the stuff i did on the Magic resistance page or use the table like the one who did the Cooldown reduction page? I personally prefer the first one, but I just didnt wanna waste work in formating articles in an inappropriate way :D Greetz ... und Respekt für die Arbeit die du hier machst ;) Heina Baumstamm 13:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Heina Baumstamm :Well I really meant the MR, because the other format is overloaded with a lot of information, and the CD page lists only the items, linking to the articles. But if you have an idea on how to overcome this while keeping the format, we could reach a solution or let the editor decide. - KazMx (Message me! ) 17:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Templates You need to create a Template:NAMEHERE to create the template , about that well this is my last day for a while, so take good care of the Wiki. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Rollback To be promoted you need to have at least 100 edits, this means the user Heina has yet to keep editing to become a Rollback User. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Second Promotion :Congratulations. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ebonmaw Are you sure the Crest of Crushing Wrath gives a flat 15%? The last time I played it was 1%/cl as I wrote before, but if it's changed since then, than okay. Oh, are you EU or US server? I doubt there's a difference in this case, but who knows. I'm US. Lag.Com 16:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Olaf Where is the PTR wiki then? LostMK 16:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=127746 --- can we add the info now? LostMK 08:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, I edited Olaf's page today because there is a mistake, however someone (maybe you?) edited back to the wrong version. Anyway, what I wanted to change is in the description of his ulti. It says that it's only active and gives the bonuses mentioned, but the truth is that it has both an active and a passive use. The armor penetration bonus is the passive. When activated, it gives damage reduction and immune to disables. Change that, as I am afraid that if I change it again, it will be changed back because they will think it's a joke or a trolling attempt or something...anyhow, cheerio, keep up the good work. -Omni Pre-load First you need to add the preloaded code to this page: MediaWiki:Createplate-Patch, then i'll do the rest, sorry I'm too far away to continue editing. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redirecting Phrases Hey, this redirecting-thing was just smth in general, is there a possibilty to edit the redirecting-phrases for normal users? When I e.g. enter Livesteal or Armour, it should be redirected to the correct page ;) Hmm ... if you need special rights to change that I can try to make a list and send it to you when I found a couple ... ^^ Re:Questions That signature of mine uses the template. For example, is nice. 15:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Situation You are doing a wonderful job, keep it up :D If you feel a little disoriented, take the decision and I can guide you. - KazMx (Message me! ) 21:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Champion Layout I'm glad you like it. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Can you give your opinion on the next subject. - KazMx (Message me! ) 23:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Why change my screenshots on Ancient Golem and Lizard Elder? Also I personally liked them inline with the page. The thumbnail way is clunky and makes the page look weird IMHO. Vyrolan 18:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The Border Pictures Hello. Since you've started the Frame Pictures discussion, I was wondering where these Framed Pictures will be placed. Where are they going to be placed in the wiki? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Animation Loop If you just let all of the animations loop once, from then on they will run correctly and with almost no effort, even if you reload the page at a later time, and even if you shut down the computer. The Show/Hide function may just make this template even more complicated than it already is.Sam 3010 15:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:General Stuff Those layouts are default and you can't change them. But you can upload the images that are inside them, like Long Sword and Dagger. But of course there will have to be bigger images so they can fit the layout, but I am sick right now, and I don't feel like it. So you can change them if you want, just click on the "Customize Badges" link below your own badges. Administrators and Bureaucrats can. :Also, you are on EU Servers right? Can you create a chat called "LoL Wikia" so our EU editors have a place to chat too. Sam 3010 19:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Introduction Hello. We havn't really met but I just wanted to hear your opinion my my idea. I am the one that asked Sam 3010 to create the item badges. I just wanted to know what you think about them. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Signature problem Hello. I've noticed that you know how to make you signature display the time with all those good features. Can you help me with Tech's signature, because we both don't know how it is done. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 02:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hello, D3, could you please shorten your signatyre so it only takes up one line with the date included. It is a change for other users too, we are regulating the signatures. Also, is the vote on the Hot Images over? Sam 3010 02:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I added the date to mine as well. You just have to go under the "change avatar" settings and paste the code for your signature and save so you can sign with (~ ~ ~ ~) it will start to add the time to the signatures. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) More Badges Hello. I was sent by Sam 3010 to ask you for something. Remember my item badges that he created? Well we wanted to ask you if you can center the images within the badges. If you compare the to other badges like the champion edit badge, the image is small so we were wondering if you can fix that for us. Once this is done then I can Sam can start to make a few more badges that I have established the idea of. Thank you so much! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for centering them! I am interested in hearing why you changed the Long Sword icon for one of the badges. I'm just curious. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) MoS update Please read the following forum post. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manual_of_Style_Update --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Tech ain't farming D3, Tech is helping Nystus with the new capitalization uniforming, he is not farming lol. 18:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the miscommunication that happened here :/ I hope that we can still have the chance to work with each other in the future. 19:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Checklist Debate Hello! :) I wanted to hear a variety of opinions on my recent blog. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know :) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Och! Tibdits like "designed by" should be in trivia, not under "Development" in Background 17:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :That sucks! I noticed his effort in the champion developments though. But why should ot be in the trivia if is the developer of the champion? 17:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Imho they should be on the main champion page, so that the information is available immediately instead of hidden in the middle of another page. -- 18:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Psychic It seems that we have a telepathic connection :D Just as you created a template list for the game designers, I had created one. Yours is better, and good job! Although it was my first template creation :/ Psychic? 21:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you are a specialist! I just can't believe tat we both had the same idea at the same time. It is mind-boggling. :) 21:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Great job on the game designer pages! I did want to ask you if the name for the template is a bit long. Should we shorten it to "Riot Game Designers"? :) 21:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem! If you need any assistance, you know where to type a message :P 21:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Image Centering Hey D3, I was wondering if you can do me a big favor and use , , , , , , and for the summoner badges. You can also make up the quotes. But I remember that you did a great job on the item badges so I decided to ask you again :) Also, are you going to be uploading the Fiddlesticks AD anytime soon? 04:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: HSGG page Why remove the line bout Irelias nerf that followed? It helps to show how his influence turned Riot's eyes to Irelia and her power. I'm not saying he caused the nerf but rather he shed light on the problem and Riot took appropriate action after checking it out. Texas Snyper 19:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Champion spotlight image template Hi D3Reap3R, could you please provide either the PSD for the champion spotlight images, such as :File:HoTWukong.png, or export just the border as a separate image with transparency. Thanks, --BBilge 11:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Regarding a giveaway Hey D3, as per a message left on my talk page the wiki is going to be hosting a small giveaway. I noticed you were quite active as of late and was wondering if you would like to help me (and possibly Kaz and Sam) out with it. 21:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Champion Strategy Specialist I hereby declare you a user of this wiki that have contributed deeply regarding the champions patch by patch, you have won your place in this wiki by constant edits on the most important subjects at the moment. You are also one of the users I trust the most. Thanks for everything. Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:21, 9/22/2011 About File:NineTailsFoxSquare.png The article Nine Tails Fox is moved to The Nine Tails Fox. Could you please move File:NineTailsFoxSquare.png to File:TheNineTailsFoxSquare.png??? W 12:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skype Hello D3. My skype name is: 'technology_wizard I will be back in a few hours. 16:13, 2/10/2012 Skype My skype name is Ajraddatz (the Canadian one) 19:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :And mine is NeonSpotlight 20:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I made an acc by the name of TehAnony, because apparently having Anonymous in your name is bad. 22:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) LoL Twitter Follow-up Hey there D3Reap3R! I just wanted to follow up on my offer to help out on the LoLTwitter you've got. I noticed the account is still so quiet and hadn't heard back about the front page change-up. Let me know if anything is coming of that. Again, I'll gladly help with regular updates and I've even got a great skin for the page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) About the message Hi, this is Vahldeer, and I am just wondering if this is the way you PM people here! Oh, and editing via tablet makes you feel insecure about what the tablet might do... Just sayin' Tables Currently most lists check whether they are up to date by checking if the latest added champion is the champion last added to the table. However I think it should check the latest patch number instead, since not every patch brings a new champion and people might sooner completely forget that they not only should add the last champion but also update the stats from the other champions. So I suggest that will be used (this gives the same link as that from the mane page: ) I hope you agree with me and that I didn't put this suggestion at the complete wrong place Sincerely, Jupie 11:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi D3Reap3R! I work at Wikia and wanted to know if you received my email on Aug 7? If so, no hurry in responding. If not, is there another way/email I can reach you at? You can reply to me on my talkpage. Thanks! Lindachou (talk) 01:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) stuff Hello, with voter apathy on forums at pretty much an all-time high, I was thinking of getting Wikia to enable the new forums with just the discussion that has happened so far. After asking around a lot, people are generally in favour. The only issue is that (for now), we'd need to enable message walls as well. That requirement will be removed in a month, so we can remove them again then. I don't like the message wall myself, but trying it for a month hardly hurts imo. Please let me know what you think. 14:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Dear 3D, you have been demoted to >45 days of inactivity. As per our official/unofficial/pseudofficial rules, your administrator privileges have been removed. They may be restored upon your return to active contribution to the wiki (with a request). 20:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC)